Just You
by Saholia
Summary: In a time of post slavery, and both Youkai and Human are allowed to be together, Sesshomaru will find that not all humans are the same. One tiny slip of a woman will show him how different some can be....but will he listen? short little story of love
1. Chapter 1

**Just You**

**Written for Momo's Christmas Exchange at Dokuga**

Genre: Romance / Comfort

AU/Cannon: AU

Summery: Kagome never though she'd find the greatest gift when she moved to Japan

from the States.

Word CT: 8965

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

**Ch.1**

_Dear diary,_

_Monday. Today I start a new school, again. Things have changed within the last year—ever since my mother remarried._

_There was a time when I really hated the old, dry routine of waking at dawn, bathing, changing, eating among my crazy and loud family, before rushing off towards school or else I'd be late._

_It would always be the same. It was as if that moment in time where frozen and simply kept repeating itself. And it has remained frozen for the three years I've been in high school. I'm on my last year of high school and hopefully, things will change—until a new routine takes it's place. _

_Now, I wish I had that old routine back. I wish I could come home every evening and do chores, help with dinner, say grace at dinner, and then fall asleep staring out through my window at the last glimpse of twilight. _

_All I can do now though is sigh my past away. Thinking back on it now was like a distant—fading memory. When I think back at those days—I feel like I'm a bystander in a dream—as if it really wasn't me in those memories. _

_A stranger in my own memories._

_Today, though, things have broken from my previous routine. I start another new school this time in Japan. I can't believe demons were still slaves not so long ago. Fifty years to be exact. Now, the schools and some public places have just been desegregated. Back home in the States, segregation is part of the long past. Well, whatever happens today, whatever things I see today...well...I only hope my step-father knows what he's getting himself into._

_Always,_

_Kagome_

**OoO**

"Settle down now students," an elder female spoke as she entered the classroom, followed closely by another younger female.

The elder woman stood before her classroom, staring all the talking teenagers down, willing them to be silent. She noticed it was always the humans who spoke the most, while the others did not. Her long graying hair tied back in a low pony tail hung limply down her back, as she crossed her hands behind her. Her stance was serious and commanding, short as she was.

"Listen now, today we have a new student," her voice rang clear and strong around the classroom as the students all sat quietly, their full attention to her. At the mention of a new student, all of them turned to the one's at their sides and whispered to one other.

"Come on Kaede-sensei, don't tell me we have another demon at the school!" a small boy cried from the front row of the classroom. As soon as the words left his mouth he turned wildly and stared at the young men behind him with wide eyes. Demons. He gulped and stared to the front instead when a young wolf demon glared at him.

"As I was saying, this new student is new not only to the school or city—but to the country. She comes from the States, so please, I'd appreciate it if you make her feel welcomed," Kaede spoke, and as she finished she motioned for the girl waiting by the door to come closer.

Kagome approached her new teacher and smiled broadly to the class. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. It's very nice to meet you all," her voice was softer and smoother than Kaede's rough commanding voice—yet demanded full attention nonetheless.

Her vivid bright eyes searched every face in the classroom, and she smiled when she saw the boy who'd commented earlier sigh in relief. She noticed that though the schools were now desegregated, human and youkai were still separated. The humans sat in the front, while the apparent demons sat in the back. Just before she brought her eyes to the front once again, another young man caught her attention. He was obviously youkai, the marking on his face pronounced him so instantly. He sat in the corner of the last row of seats. Pale, moonlight hair cascaded down his back, a few stray strands fell over his shoulder. His warm honey eyes reflected the sunlight seeping in through the window next to him. What caught her off guard, was the way those eyes were trained on her. Ever watchful.

"You may sit, my dear, where ever you'd like," Kaede spoke searching the room.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru knew today was going to be just as boring as the day before when he noticed the teacher was going to be late again. He leaned his elbows on his desk and stared out of the window he sat next to. The days seemed so meaningless and bland, he couldn't tell when one started and another one ended. They just seemed to blend tightly. He sighed, wondering when it would all end. He was not one to feel pity for anyone, yet for some reason, he wanted the wars over.

For years, humans and youkai have fought. The difference was that the old weaponry consisted of guns and machinery, and now they consisted of words and oppression. Segregation was now over, yet they were still separated one way or another. Humans would never accept humans, just as youkai would not accept humans.

His thoughts were interrupted as the familiar smell of musk and spice invaded his nose. The teacher walked into the classroom and bid every one's attention. He himself didn't bother. It was history class, therefore whatever was going to be taught, he'd probably already learned. Sesshomaru's bored golden eyes continued to stare out into the yard below, watching as late students hurried to their classes.

Suddenly, a new fresh scent invaded his nostril, causing them to flair instinctively. A miko. The warm sweet smell filtered into his being, spreading warmth inside of him. He turned towards the entrance and saw a young woman standing by the door. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself, his eyes traveled the length of her lithe body lazily, absorbing every detail. From her dark almost blue hair to her bright sapphire eyes, and down to her narrow waist, and lower still.

Try as he did, Sesshomaru could not move his eyes away from the woman before the class. He couldn't help but admire the way her jeans captured and accentuated her shapely legs. She did not wear the school uniform as she was new and probably didn't have it yet. Yet, he looked forward to see it on her.

The States, that's where she came from. Interesting. The States were a completely free country, where youkai and human roamed freely—and always had. Many youkai had tried to leave Japan and move to there, yet they never made it. It would be interesting to see how she managed in a foreign country. It wouldn't be long until she learned of the natives' ways. Of how youkai were looked down upon. And it would be specially interesting to see how she would react to everything. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's day didn't seem as boring and meaningless as before.

Sesshomaru's insides stilled when the girl looked around the room and her expressive eyes landed on him. Gold clashed against azure violently, causing a turmoil of chaos to erupt deep in his belly. Such emotions should not be possible for him, and yet there he was, feeling them. He found himself wanting to learn more about her, more about where she came from. But most of all, he wanted to know if she'd succumb to the other humans' way of treating youkai. Would she look down upon them—as the miko she was....or would she keep to her American ways?

**OoO**

Kagome blinked a few times, regaining control and focus. She searched the room for any seats and noticed all the seats in the front half were taken. Keeping her smile in place, her eyes roamed the back half, and found a seat available. She moved through the rows of students towards the back. Many of the students followed her, the room too silent suddenly. The tension rose drastically as both human and youkai followed her with their eyes. Each of the student's silent protest floated palpable in the air, but Kagome ignore it—ignored them.

Reaching the seat second to last by the corner, she sat and stared back at the humans. If they had a problem, then they could tell her right then and there. The class hurriedly turned towards the front as Kaede began class.

She could feel the eyes of the youkai boring into her—but she refused to look at them back. It wasn't because she didn't like them. Back in the States, where youkai and human mingled without worry, she had many youkai friends. As a matter of fact, before her own mother had married her step father, she'd even dated a few.

Sighing she concentrated on the lesson the teacher was giving. She idly felt the attention of the demons in the room slowly leave her and return to the lesson.

All except for one.

She could feel it—the power of the demon's eyes boring into her back. Frowning, she thought of turning and looking behind her—but decided against it. The demon behind her must be able to sense her inner miko—something only the most powerful of demons should be able to do. Or perhaps he was simply curious....at least that's what she hoped for.

"Alright class, you've received your instructions, pair up and get to work," Kaede said, erasing what was on the white board.

As soon as the words were out of the teacher's mouth, all the student's turned towards the person next to them and began chatting comfortably. She looked around and found all the students already paired up, even most of the youkai. The youkai who sat next to her stood and sat next to their friends. Before she could turn fully in her chair and search the room, one of the demons in the room stood and walked towards her. She noticed he was the same one who'd glared at the human earlier in class when the teacher had introduced her.

"Hey, I'm Kouga. Kagome right?" the youkai spoke, sitting in the vacant seat next to her, and offering his hand.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled up at him tentatively, and shook his hand.

"So, what are you doing all the way over here?" he asked interested, keeping his eyes leveled with hers.

That was a question she did not want to answer, not yet at least. She couldn't say it in front of so many humans. Japan was still a post-slavery country. People still needed some getting used to, humans and youkai alike. Deciding to answer with some honesty, "My parents are here on business. We don't know how long it'll take, so we moved here for now."

Kouga nodded and smiled sympathetically, "Must be hard then."

_You have no idea_...Kagome nodded, smiling back, "It is, but you get used to it after a while."

Kouga straightened himself in his chair and took in a deep breath. "So, you want to be partners?" he asked, looking around.

Kagome looked around and nodded, figuring there would be no other people available. "Sure."

"Great, then I guess we're done now," Kouga said, grinning at her. "I mean, we were just suppose to find partners and decide on a time line."

Kagome looked at the board and down at her notes. Good thing she'd written them down, since Kaede had already erased them.

"Alright then, what time line do you want to do? We could do the Tokugawa Period or Moromachi Period?" Kagome read off her notes.

"Let's do the Tokugawa era. I'm an expert on that one," he said the last with a mischievous smile.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, but didn't ask anything. "Alright then, we'll do the Edo era then."

The bell rang and the student all filtered out the room. Kagome took her time and placed her books inside her backpack neatly. Kouga hurried to his desk and grabbed his folder, then walked back to her. Throwing her backpack over her shoulder, Kagome was shocked to see the youkai with the golden eyes still seating behind her. Her eyes widened when both their eyes clashed.

He'd been sitting there, that whole time......listening and without a partner. She felt guilty for not having turned when she'd looked around the classroom, perhaps she could of asked him. Too late now though, she was already partnered up with Kouga. Gulping, she let her eyes fall down towards her desk.

Kouga stood next to her and grinned broadly, "You ready? I can show you to your next classroom if you'd like." Kagome nodded and turned around, walking towards the exit. She didn't spare a glance back but she could feel his hard stare boring into her retreating back.

**OoO**

Her scent had caused a bombardment of chaos to surface inside of Sesshomaru the moment she sat in front of him. He tried holding his breath and yet it still invaded him. All he could do was stare right ahead, and even then she grabbed his attention. His fingers itched to reach out and feel her long black tresses cascade over his fingers. Every time she moved her head it caught the light and shined brightly.

He glared at her head instead. He idly heard the teacher instruct the class to pair up and decide on a time line. The opportunity to learn more about the human miko was more than obvious when she was the only one without a partner. But would it be wise to be so close to a female that caused such a reaction from him? Perhaps it was dangerous. A miko was, by nature, attractive. Not physically, though the one before him qualified. But more so inside and around her. She was a youkai predator after all, and nature made a miko look trustworthy and gentle. All the more so a youkai would let their guard down.

Was she deceitful? Modern miko's were practically nonexistent, and those from long before were cold and unmerciful towards youkai. Her aura shone bright and honest, innocent and gentle. He didn't feel threatened in any way, and deciding to trust his instinct for once instead of his logic, he decided to speak to her. Before he could say anything though, a wolf youkai sat next to her.

He growled inwardly when the wolf's scent mingled with hers, causing it to sour with his stronger one. The insatiable urge to shove the wolf away and cover the girl with _his_ own scent took hold of him fast and hard. Sesshomaru wanted to look away, but his body wouldn't obey his silent command. Instead, he leaned his elbows on the desk and supported his temple with his fingers.

Every word she spoke he picked up, wanting more. Time flew and still he listened intently to the conversation she carried with the wolf. When the youkai asked her to be his partner, something dark inside of him lifted it's muzzle in a snarl of rage. Though he was asking her to be partners in a project, his instinct took it differently. The bell rang all too soon, and Sesshomaru remembered he had not found a partner or decided on which era he would do his project on. Cursing to himself, he looked around and saw the students rush out the door.

His eyes trailed back to the miko before him, and stayed there. When she stood, his eyes followed, hypnotized. Sesshomaru blinked, and found himself staring into surprised big blue eyes. His mouth literally watered as his eyes landed on soft plush pink lips, beckoning for him. Is that what the wolf saw? Is that what he'd been looking at for the past half hour while talking with her?

She turned and walked away. Away from him. She'd spoken and been polite to a youkai, perhaps she wouldn't fall under the pressure of all the humans around her. Perhaps, she wouldn't turn against youkai...against him.

**OoO**

As always, the first day of class was always the worst. In ever single class introductions were made, even though she'd been with most of the students in previous classes. Fortunately, Kouga was there by her after the embarrassing introductions.

"Thanks for waiting for me Kouga, I really needed someone to help me around the school," Kagome sighed, already struggling with her overloaded backpack.

"Don't worry about it," Kouga waved it off.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," Kagome waved bye as she stepped onto the curb where her mother waited for her in the car. Kouga waved bye and walked back the other way.

**XxX OoO XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_Dear Diary,_

_Another day, another chance, right? Yesterday I met a demon, his name is Kouga. I feel so bad for him—for all the youkai at school. My step dad's working on a way to unify both youkai and humans, but it's not easy. He sais that with persistence, it could happen, just the way it did back home in the U.S. _

_Anyways, back to the demon I met yesterday. His name is Kouga and he's with me in all my classes. But he's not the only one that caught my attention. There was another demon, much more stronger that the rest. I couldn't help but think that he could feel the miko energy within me. I don't know his name, but I could never forget his eyes. A vivid honey that glowed with the sunlight. _

_Always,_

_Kagome_

_x_

x

Sesshomaru stopped outside the door to the school, and turned around. Out next to the school gate's, the new girl stood as if waiting for someone. Who could she be waiting for already? She was probably waiting for the wolf demon from yesterday. Sesshomaru paused as an overwhelming urge flooded him. He didn't know what it was—but he felt something dark and untamed reel it's head and claw at his chest. He'd never felt it before, the intensity of it causing his to stop. What could it of been? Why had it come so sudden when he thought of the girl waiting for another man? It was only her second day in school, and she already had friends? Shaking his head, he ignored where his thoughts were heading.

Of course she'd have friends already, she was human. Humans always crowded close together to fit in. Unlike demons, who only sought companionship in their mates or, rarely, their families. There'd been a time when he had longed to have what so many humans had. Friends to be surrounded by, someone to count on, someone to be close with. But life had taught him over and over that that was something left for humans—not for demons. He could never be surrounded by friends because they would always fear him one way or another. He could never have someone to count on because humans were simply a whisper in time. And he could never have someone to be close with him, because he was too strong for his own good—always feared and always kept a good distance away.

He lifted his eyes to the figure standing outside the school's gates, and sighed longingly. She seemed so perfect, but he knew better than to trust looks. One might look like an angel, yet have the heart of a serpent. Before turning, something caught his eye. The corner of his lips twitched as her looked at her attire. She was wearing the school uniform now, and like he'd first thought, it looked good on her.

The dark hunter green of the skirt contrasted beautifully with her pale shapely legs. She didn't have her hair cut short to frame her delicate face like most of the females at school preferred. Instead, she wore it long, allowing the soft locks to cascade down her narrow waist. He liked what he saw, he wouldn't lie to himself. But he also knew what the chances of having someone like her were.

He turned to go inside, and didn't turn back.

**OoO**

Kagome stood outside the gates of her new school waiting. She'd promised Kouga she'd wait for him the previous day during lunch. She furrowed her brows when the first bell rang and Kouga did not arrive.

Where could he be? Kagome thought, worried. She turned around, and stopped. Perhaps he was a little late? She debated whether to wait for him or go in to class without him. She didn't want to risk being late and give her teacher a bad impression on only her second day of class. She turned and walked towards the gray school, peeking over her shoulder every now and then to see if maybe she'd spot her new friend.

History started earlier as the normally tardy teacher strolled in, parchment scrolls in one arm. Her short figure stood before the class and dropped her scrolls onto her desk.

"Alright class, please open your text books and start working on your projects," Kaede said as she sat on her chair and opened up her first scroll. As an after thought, she added, "I've brought a few old scrolls that might help some of you with your project too. But be careful with them!"

Kagome looked around and didn't see Kouga anywhere. Was he not coming to school today? Was he okay? She noticed the youkai that sat behind her was not there either, and something inside of her churned. Kagome flinched—knowing full well what she was feeling was disappointment. But why was she disappointed? Because Kouga wasn't there, or because the mysterious and sizzling youkai that sat behind her wasn't there? Standing up, she crossed the aisle of students and stood before Kaede.

"Excuse me, but my partner isn't here today," she started.

Kaede looked up from her scroll and scrutinized her student. As if finding what ever it was to her liking, she sighed and answered, "Kagome dear, Kouga won't be coming back I'm afraid."

Kagome frowned, "Why not? He was fine yesterday. Did he get into trouble?" Kagome didn't understand why he would not come to school. Everything had seem fine the previous day. Could something of happened to him on his was home?

"I'm afraid his family are going through some trouble dear," Kaede said, turning back to her scroll.

Kagome knew she'd been dismissed, and if she continued to push for information, she'd only receive vague answers. Kouga would have to tell her himself if she wanted answers. Kagome turned back around and came crashed against a hard wall of muscle. She rubbed her nose and looked up, her eyes instantly clashing with molten honey eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, her eyes trapped within the depths of his. The youkai lifted a brow up at her and immediately the spell was broken. She flushed pink and averted her eyes to the side, unable to compete with the scorching intensity of his eyes. She inched around him as he didn't move one bit to let her out, _the jerk_!

Kagome clearly saw—and was distracted—as his sinful lips turned up in the most breathtaking crooked grin she'd seen as she misstepped and almost fell. She huffed and turned, walking to her desk.

**OoO**

Distracted, that's what he was. Sesshomaru organized his books inside his locker, before heading for his classroom. How could he forget to take his English report to his teacher before school? Thoughts of the new girl kept interrupting his other thoughts, to the point he couldn't think of anything other than _her_.

The bell rang by the time he turned the corner and headed for his history class, using his demonic speed, he made it in without notice. The moment he stepped in the room, he was bombarded with two different sensations. One was the intoxicating fragrance of the new girl, Kagome. The second was the sting from the bracelet around his wrist. The bracelet pulsed and burned into his flesh, punishment for using his demonic abilities, and reminder of what he was—while the scent of the girl ebbed the pain away.

The collar around his neck threatened to choke him, reminding him of what he was. A slave, and yet free. But he was only as free as the humans around him allowed him to be. As long as he wore the identification bracelet, he was a slave still. Unable to do what he wanted—when he wanted. Youkai slavery had been abolished only a few years ago, and yet they were forced to wear 'identification' bracelets, collars or, in some cases, both to suppress the demonic power.

In his case, he wore both. He turned to his seat, and found the miko was not in her seat. His eyes immediately snapped to the wolf's seat. He let the tension roll off his shoulders when he found it empty, then sniffed the air discretely, out of curiosity that is. He didn't even have to search as he spotted her in front of the class. Again he found himself admiring the way her uniform clung to her, how perfectly it snuggled the gentle curve of her breasts. Growling inwardly, he marched to his seat.

First thing on the board he saw was instructions for the students to work on their projects. Sighing he stood up and headed for the front. Sesshomaru knew he'd wasted time yesterday, mostly on thoughts of the new miko—that's why he didn't have a partner. He stood right behind her, shamelessly listening to her conversation with the teacher.

_So the wolf was not here today? She _had_ been waiting for him that morning then_...the thought brought on a new force inside Sesshomaru. One similar to the one he'd had that morning when he'd first assumed the girl had been waiting for the wolf—but much, much fiercer. Jealousy. Sesshomaru realized it then. He'd been jealous. Why? Why her? Why a _miko_?

Sesshomaru was yanked out of his musings as something soft and gentle hit him on the chest, a small eep sound escaping it. He looked down and locked eyes with the one currently plaguing his mind. How could one small slip of a woman make him...feel? He didn't like it. Right there and then, he decided he didn't like it one bit. He'd never felt a thing before, and then she appears and forces him to feel? But the more he wanted to fate her for forcing him to feel, he couldn't. Looking into her eyes the way he was at the moment, made him realize he could stare into those clear honest orbs for the rest of his life.

The realization hit Sesshomaru hard and fast, and totally unexpectedly. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to cup that heart shaped face and feel how petal soft her lips really were. Sesshomaru took a deep, clearing breath and thrust his hands in his pants' pockets—resisting the urge.

He saw the urge in her eyes to push him away as he refused to move. Sesshomaru knew he was practically trapping her between the teacher's desk and himself, but he didn't care. In fact, he relished it. As she moved out of the way, her skirt rose a fraction, baring her thigh to him. And making him completely forget why he was standing before the teacher's desk. Automatically, her hand came up to grip his sleeve as she almost tripped, and Sesshomaru smirked. She saw it, he knew she had.

He only wondered what she'd do about it now.

"Sesshomaru, can I help you?" Kaede spoke, already knowing what the problem was. She'd observed her student the previous day, when the new young woman arrived. Throughout her observations, she already knew how the youkai before her felt—and what he thought. She only hoped he'd play his cards smartly—and not let his own insecurities get in the way of what could very well be his own happiness.

"Yes, Kaede-sensei," Sesshomaru address, turning to the older woman sitting in her chair, "I do not have a partner. I am wondering if I could complete this assignment alone."

Kaede looked at him through small beady eyes, scrutinizing him. Her youkai students were the only ones that were formal with her and called her sensei, she often wished the other human students would as well. But, as soon as he spoke his question, a new brilliant idea popped in her head. She had just the solution! If he was letting his own thoughts interfere in his own happiness—then she could always 'push' fate.

"Kagome, dear, please come here," Kaede called standing.

Kagome stood from her desk and walked over to her teacher, completely clueless of Kaede's mischievous intentions. "Yes Kaede?"

"Dear, you said your without a partner, right?" Kaede asked, a sparkle in her eyes.

Kagome nodded, wondering where she was getting to. Sesshomaru stiffened next to her, his eyes turning hard as he stared at his teacher. He knew full well where Kaede was heading—the stench of her excitement reaching him too late.

"Well, Sesshomaru here is without a partner either, therefore, I would like you two to work together," Kaede finished, smiling happily and clamping her hands at her hips. She stared at both of their stunned faces, and almost laughed at the look Sesshomaru was sending her. She waved them away and continued working on her scroll, every now and then peeking to see how the two were fairing.

**OoO**

Kagome could not believe what had just happened. She'd been doing her work like a good student, and then fate had decided to mess with her. And now—now she was working with the one person in the entire class she knew she wouldn't be able to work with. Not because he was youkai or because he was so quiet and seemed to dislike her—oh no. It was because she wouldn't be able to get anything done with him around! He was just too strong, too intriguing, too...too—male! Everything about him exuded strength and power. Everything about him just called to her.

Sesshomaru sat in his seat, contemplating what he should do. He sensed the girl before he actually saw her. She stood up from her desk and took the one next to him. He turned to see what she was doing and saw her moving the desk so it'd be next to his. He didn't mind having her so close, in fact, he preferred it, thought he'd never let her know that.

"Alright then, should we start?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled out his folder, reading his notes.

"Which era should we do?" Kagome asked, wondering why he wouldn't speak to her.

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to her and debated whether to tell her or not. He'd already finished his project, so really there was no use in being partnered up with her. He had two choices, whether to tell her or not. But it really came down to whether he wanted to spent time with her or not. He didn't have to think about it—though he knew they'd be consequences later.

"Let's do whichever one you'd prefer," he answered, his voice cool and even.

Kagome wished he'd never spoken to her. His voice alone send shivers down her spine, and back up again. She swallowed hard, her throat dried already, and nodded.

"I was thinking the Edo Era, it's one of my favorites," she said, smiling shyly.

Sesshomaru nodded, wondering why it would be one of her favorites. Ironically, it was one of his favorites as well. His family had ruled in those times as the great inuyoukai they were. Lords among men and youkai. Highly feared and highly respected. Of course, his ancestor's reign had fallen as the years progressed due to disease, war and the quick reproduction of humans. Rabbits. That's what they were. Reproducing without a care in the world. And when they were overpopulated, they rebelled and attacked those that protected them. They attacked the youkai lords that every day were out patrolling the land in order to keep them safe. Humans rose and launched wars against youkai, forcing them into slavery. Forcing them to do the work they were too lazy to do themselves. Their greed and hatred forced youkai to wear restrains to subdue their powers.

It'd started with simple subjugation necklaces forged by miko's and priests. But with the evolving technology, humans created advance methods of restrains, such as the collar and arm bands he currently wore to subjugate his power. For that reason, he could never see humans for anything other than disgusting foul creatures, full of greed and selfishness.

But the girl before him, she was different. He could see it clearly in the way she spoke, and in the way she looked at him. Her eyes did not held the prejudice in the other humans' eyes, nor the fear hidden deep within. He wanted to know everything about her and that startled him.

"Alright then, let's begin," Kagome said breaking the silence, and opening her text book.

As the hours ticked by, Kagome found she enjoyed Sesshomaru's quiet presence. Not only was he intelligent, but he was gentle in a very subtle way. "So, you're saying there was actually a real dog demon that ruled _all_ of the Western Lands?" Kagome asked, enthusiastically and wide eyes.

"Yes," Sesshomaru confirmed. The girl—no, Kagome, was very curious. She reminded him so much of a little kitten anxious to explore. Just like a kitten, he could see how fragile she truly was. So utterly human.

"That's amazing. I can definitively imagine a demon as a great lord. Sometimes I wonder if our own government should return to those old—ancient ways; it would truly be a lot better world," Kagome murmured thoughtfully, and meaning every single word she spoke.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to her. He quickly schooled his eyes back to normal and allowed nothing to slip out. She couldn't be serious, why would a human girl want Japan to be ruled by youkai? Sesshomaru suddenly felt a pang in his chest, a quick contraction, and then it was gone. Perhaps she truly was like the rest and simply toyed with him. If so, he had to be on his guard. And just like that, Sesshomaru threw up his guards, instantly keeping her at a distance. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally.

He carefully tiptoed around the subject, turning it back and forth in his mind. Her eyes seemed faraway, as if she'd spoken her mind. "You can not be serious. You would live in a place that was ruled by a youkai?" Sesshomaru spoke his question warily, automatically preparing his body and mind for her ruthless laughter and joy of having fooled him. But no such thing happened.

Kagome blinked a few times and turned to stare him right in the eye, "Absolutely."

Sesshomaru's lungs felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. Kagome was a strange girl, and highly addicting. He recognized the feeling immediately, the longing to want to spent more time by her side, coaxing little information about her out, wanting to explore her mind more in depth. But he knew it wasn't possible. Not with someone like her...

**XxXOoOXxX**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

.

.

.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's almost been a week and Kouga hasn't showed up to school yet. I wonder where he is. Sesshomaru took me to his house after hours of begging, and it was as if no one had been there for a while. I don't know what's going on with him, but I wish he would of told me if he was leaving or moving...or something! I think Sesshomaru thinks I like Kouga. It's rather cute actually—though I know he'd rather die than admit it. And...I think he's jealous! I hope so! _

_My step father's still working on the treaty with Japan. He said that if everything went well this week, Japan would have to follow the example of the States and truly liberate all youkai. Their restrains would be removed and true equal rights restored. I'm glad, because there's a lot of good youkai that deserve to be truly and 100% free. Though slavery has been abolished, and segregation illegal, mankind still forces youkai into submission by placing restrains on them. I've seen Sesshomaru's collar and arm bands. They break my heart every time I see them, because they remind me of the cruelty my kind has inflicted on him. I'd give anything to help him—and all the other youkai, but like my mother sais, "time will fix any problem"._

_I hope so...for Sesshomaru's sake..._

_Always,_

_Kagome_

_x_

_x  
_

"Good morning Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted warmly from her car.

They'd agree the first day they were paired up for their project to arrive to school an hour early so they could work on it in the school's library. Sesshomaru was always there earlier than her, waiting for her outside the school's gate. Today though, was different. Today was Saturday, and they were both meeting to head to the city's library and finish their project once and for all.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome turn around and say something to the driver, and lean forward.

Sesshomaru nodded at her as she got out the car and walked to stand next to him. Kagome adored the way his pale moonlight hair glowed in the morning's early glow, shimmering every time he moved. Shaking her head out of her current train of thoughts, she beamed up at him.

"Would you like to go get some coffee?" she asked.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow in question, surprised she'd actually asked instead of simply informing him. Most humans he knew would never ask a youkai whether something was alright with them or not. It really shouldn't of surprised him though, considering Kagome was neither like most of the humans he knew nor selfish. He nodded once again at her and watched her turn and walk towards the car. Sesshomaru wondered if she wanted him to follow behind the car or meet her at the coffee shop, when she turned around and called out to him.

"Are you coming or not?" Kagome called out, waving at him.

Just when he thought she'd surprised him, she managed to do it a second time. She actually wanted him to ride _with_ her? In the _same_ vehicle? He arched a brow and walked towards her car, his body already tense and ready for the blow of disappointment when she would laugh at him and drive away leaving him behind. He stopped right in front of her, giving her time to change her mind. Yet, still she waited.

Kagome slided the passenger seat forward to allow him into the back seat, and moved out of the way. She saw him, amused, as he hesitantly climbed in and slid to his seat. Kagome almost shook her head, wondering what had made him so wary of humans, then almost banged her head on the car.._duh!_ Humanity hadn't been exactly kind to him.

Kagome leaned down, "Mind scooting all the way so I can sit down too," she asked playfully.

Surprise held him still for a moment before he moved to the seat behind the driver, and watched as the miko slipped inside, skillfully closing the door behind her. She leaned forward and pulled the passenger's seat back.

"Alright mom, let's go!" Kagome called out enthusiastically.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, this is my mom. Mom, this is Sesshomaru, my partner I've been talking to you about," Kagome introduced.

The woman driving smiled into the rear view mirror, "Hello dear, Kagome's spoken so much about you."

Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome blushing lightly, and hid his faint smile. The woman's voice held nothing but compassion and kindness. _Perhaps not all humans were the same_, he thought. He was a little surprised that Kagome would even mention him to her family, even more surprise she remembered him outside of school. What surprised him further—and brought to him anew hope—was the woman's next remark.

"You're right dear, he's cuter in person!" Kagome's mother gushed, smiling at her daughter through the rear view mirror.

"Mother!" Kagome blushed fiercely. She snapped her eyes to see Sesshomaru's reaction and pivoted her eyes out the window when she saw his mischievous grinning face. _Men!_

Kagome peeked at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye and found him looking out the window, a faint smile curving the tip of his lips.

"Sesshomaru?" she started.

Sesshomaru turned to stare at the girl next to him, silently indicating she had his full attention.

"Do you know what happened to Kouga?" she asked, hopeful.

Sesshomaru inwardly cringed. He did not want to be the one to tell her, but she deserved to know. Though the very fact she was asking for the wolf almost made his skin crawl with anger and...something else...

"Kagome" he started in his deep lazy voice, "Kouga will not be attending our school anymore." He saw the surprise in her eyes dim to disappointment. He wanted to growl his frustration out but knew doing so would probably scare her. He hated the thought that she'd been hoping for the wolf's return. But before jumping into any conclusions, he made a note to probe her feelings a little more later.

"Why is that Sesshomaru?" was Kagome's outburst.

"Because him and his family have left for the States," Sesshomaru finished, turning away to look out the window. His family had been planing to leave Japan and start over in the States that year, but things had complicated. The government simply wouldn't allow it, fearing the youkai would leave the country and leave all the low, hard jobs.

"Oh, well then I'm glad for him and his family," Kagome said softly, sensing the sadness radiating from the male sitting so close to her. She knew, in that moment, that Sesshomaru would of done anything to be in Kouga's place. To escape his homeland and travel to her's.

"Alright, we're here," Kagome's mother cheered, "Sweetheart, do you want me to wait for you two here or would you rather walk to the library?"

Kagome stopped her sliding, and turned back to look at Sesshomaru instinctively.

To say that Sesshomaru was surprised was an understatement. Was she honestly turning to him for an answer? For his approval? Did she actually care what he would wish or not? The way she'd turned, so easily and naturally, as if wanting his opinion was so natural. Sesshomaru decided to chance it and test what would happen. He nodded, "The library is not very far."

As soon as he said that, Kagome smiled at her mother and informed her they'd walk and she could leave. She slid out her seat and Sesshomaru could do no other than admire her perfectly round derrière. He swallowed discreetly and followed after her, closing the car door behind him. Kagome waved her mother good bye as both her and Sesshomaru walked into the coffee shop.

Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru as he towered over her, looking up at the menu. "Do you like the coffee here? I love their cappuccino!" Kagome gushed, already tasting the warm, vanilla liquid in her tongue.

"This is my first time here," Sesshomaru answered.

"What?!" Kagome gasped, looking up at him. How could a person go so many years without tasting the wonderful tasting coffee from Moonbucks?

Sesshomaru looked down at the gawking girl, and lifted a brow. Was she so naïve? Did she not remember that up until a few couple of years, the very coffee shop they stood inside of did not permit youkai—or even hanyou—to step within it's building. Sesshomaru remembered then that she was from the States, where slavery had been long abolished centuries back. A place he and his family longed to travel to and leave behind their native motherhood; Japan.

"I was not allowed in here not long ago, Kagome," he stated matter-of-factly.

Kagome composed her expression and turned to the side blushing. How could she forget! She was in Japan, where demons were only just tasting their newly acquired freedom. She sighed and her eyes softened as she took him in again, analyzing ever angle and curve of his features. He was all hard angles and muscle, while she was all lithe subtle muscle and soft curves.

"Welcome to Moonbucks, how can I help you this morning?" the cashier asked, eying the tall youkai hungrily. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the cashier, wishing to just grab Sesshomaru and stuff him in her tote bag. The thought took Kagome completely by surprise. More from it's suddenness than it's meaning. She'd reacted so fast to another woman's attraction towards Sesshomaru even she got whiplash. She shook it off and gave her order, while Sesshomaru voiced his after her's.

Kagome let the strap of her tote slip of her shoulder to pull her wallet out when Sesshomaru pulled out his wallet in one smooth movement and handed the cashier a bill.

"Hey—this was my treat," Kagome chastised, frowning up at him.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Simply because you beat me to it."

He was so serious when he said it, Kagome could do no other than to believe him. Would he really of asked her to get coffee if she hadn't beat him to it? She was left with the prickling curiosity when he moved around her and led her to a seat by the window.

Sesshomaru remembered he still had a mission to accomplish, and that was to probe the miko's inner feelings a bit more. Deciding the time was right, he stood to pick up their drinks from the cashier when they were done, and carried them back to their table. He sat right in front of her and made it a point to stare at her, making her shift as she took a careful sip from her cup.

"So, uh, what does your family do?" Kagome asked, feeling self-conscious.

Sesshomaru took a sip from his cup, keeping his eyes on Kagome from the rim of his cup. He took his sweet time to answer, "My father is in small, local politics. My mother passed away years ago."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she choked her gasp down. _So he lived alone with his father, how lonesome he must be. _"I'm sorry Sesshomaru," she whispered, reaching out to lay her hand over his warmly. She didn't see it as much, but something in his eyes shifted the moment their skin touched.

The feeling of her warm velvety skin laying over his comfortingly was more than words could define. The electrical shot that coursed through his body left it tingling and begging for more. He wondered if, by the way her eyes widened in wonder, she felt them too? Only one way to find out—she'd accepted him so far...

"Kagome?" he asked tentatively.

Kagome looked up at him, unconsciously turning her cup in her palms. "Y—yes Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru captured her eyes the moment they met his, unwilling to relinquish the hold he had over them. He wanted to know every reaction to his question. He'd learned that while a person gave half an answer to a question, their physical reactions would provide the other half.

In a bold move, he turned his hand so her's would rest on top of his palm. Shivers rippled through his body as his fingertips caressed her inner wrist, feeling the pulse there. "Kagome," he whispered longingly, dropping the guise and allowing her to see the real him. Allowing her to see the arrogant beast laying within, the wild passionate animal hiding underneath his flesh, and allowing her to see the hurt buried deep inside. But most of all, he allowed her to see the man in him—and the fear of being rejected.

Kagome saw so much in those warm honey eyes, she wrapped her hand around his, feeling for him. Though she could sense the great power within him, waiting to be unleashed, waiting for it's bonds to be broken, she could also feel the wounded man within.

"Kouga. Are you interested in Kouga?" Sesshomaru asked, needing to get it out of the way before he moved on or took the next step.

Kagome looked up, the pain she felt for him obvious in her expressive eyes, "No, Sesshomaru, I don't. He's a wonderful person, and I think we would have been great friends, but nothing more."

"Because he's youkai?" he asked, something else he needed out of the way.

"No," Kagome answered, not needing to think about it, "I've never judged a person by their origins—but by their actions. He's just not what I would look for in a man," Kagome answered honestly.

Sesshomaru held her hand tighter unconsciously, thinking. He could sense nothing but honestly radiating from her, and that pushed him to ask his next and final question.

"Kagome, what is it you really want?" Sesshomaru asked softly, his eyes softening at her lowered head.

A warm hue of soft pink tainted Kagome's cheeks as she lowered her head. She didn't know what would happen if she trusted her heart at the moment and answered honestly. Deciding not to think about it and screw the consequences, she lifted her eyes to his.

"You."

Plain and simple and straightforward. What ever would happen—would simply happen. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's heated hand tighten around her's. In a moment, he stood up causing her to follow. They both walked out the café, coffee's in hand and headed the opposite way from the library's direction.

Kagome didn't know if perhaps she'd said the wrong thing and confusion took over her thoughts as Sesshomaru turned and handed her his coffee. As soon as she had it held tightly in one hand, he lifted her up in one quick movement and sprung off, holding her head protectively to his chest.

Kagome tried not to panic and concentrated in keeping the hot liquid inside their container. She gasped when she felt the electrifying pulse of the collar around Sesshomaru's neck going off the moment it sensed Sesshomaru using his demonic speed. She could see it sending wave after wave of painful electrical shocks into his body, and felt the one's on his wrists going off as well. She tried nuzzling it with her nose and lips, but seemed to only make it worse when Sesshomaru let out a strangled half moan half growl.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru!" she gasped. "Did I make it worse?" she asked anxiously—again reminding him of a tiny kitten.

Sesshomaru didn't slow down, but looked down at the small female in his arms. He slowed his pace as he was reaching his destination and bent to rub his nose with her blushing cheek. "Yes, but not in a painful way," Sesshomaru whispered over her flushed skin.

The sudden change in him made Kagome dizzy as he set her down in her feet. She looked around confused and turned to look up at him, her head tilted. "Why are we back at my house?" she asked, handing him his coffee.

"I'd like to ask your father's permission," he stated so calmly.

"For what?" Kagome asked, doubly confused. She saw Sesshomaru turn and walk towards the front of her house and followed closely behind, "Wait—how did you know where I live?"

Sesshomaru sent her a small grin over his shoulder, "Permission to court you properly Kagome."

Kagome froze to the ground as if roots had sprung from her feet and buried deep in the earth. Her eyes wide she ran up to him when he knocked on the door.

"What?" she asked, feeling silly.

"I am youkai, Kagome. My nature demands I ask for proper courtship," he clarified, reaching for her smaller hand and engulfing it in his.

Kagome smiled, and reached forward to open the door. "Come inside, it's my house remember," she teased. She made her way to the study, where she knew her father would be working. She was so lucky her step-father did not hate demons and fought to liberate them completely. Together, hand in hand, they knocked on the study guide and walked in, knowing that one way or another they'd make it work.


	4. Epilogue

_*****Epilogue*****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sesshomaru and I have been in the 'courting' process for a little over six months now. We're planning to travel to the States! Finally my step-father, with Sesshomaru's father, have reached an agreement with Japan's government to allow youkai the freedom to remove the suppression bonds from them. That's just a step to complete freedom. We're so excited, Sesshomaru's bonds are getting removed today! He will finally be able to use his abilities at will. He says it'll be like finally stretching long cramped muscles. _

_Well, Sesshomaru's father says that he'll travel to the States with us as well. He said he's been communicating with a pen-pal from there, sais her name's Izayoi. My family, specially my mother, have been insisting in moving back to the States as soon as possible ever since she found out she was pregnant! Yes, diary, I will soon be a sister to a little boy!_

_It's time for me to go, Sesshomaru's appointment for the bonds removal is in a few, and he's waiting for me. I hope we can both finally start our new life together in the States, where I know we'd be happy. _

_Always,_

_Kagome_


End file.
